The Black Dog
by JimmyRocket
Summary: There's a lot about this dog that isn't ordinary. While Penny and her mom are gone from the home, Bolt and Mittens talk about new dog that Penny's taking care of. Bolt admits his worries and distaste, all until everything takes an unexpected turn.


_A/N: This is an idea I have for a story. If I can get to writing it, the title will be "Thousand Miles"._

_Thank you for your support. Reading or reviewing is very supportive for me, thank you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"He's fine." Bolt said conclusively.<p>

Mittens rolled her eyes with a snort. "You don't know that, Bolt."

"I've learned enough about him to assume so." He defended. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Then why did he fall unconscious in the park? He collapsed into the river, before you had to save him. What's with that?"

"I don't know, Mittens." Bolt said with a sigh.

There was a pause for several moments before Mittens responded. "So, where is he now?"

"He's asleep on the bed in Penny's room." Bolt answered with his teeth bared.

Mittens directed her attention toward her cat bowl next to the hallway entrance. She bent down next to it to take a drink of water, But before her tongue could reach the water, Bolt slide it out from underneath her with his paw. The cat looked up at him angrily. "What was that for?"

"You don't even _care _that he's asleep in Penny's room?"

Mittens thought of it for a second. "Not particularly... but I guess I understand why you'd be feeling like you've been replaced."

Bolt's eyes widened. He became defensive. "I don't! I just..." He began to breathe hard.

"Don't sweat it, Slobbermouth. She's obviously trying to help him feel welcome." She lowered her head once again for a drink of water. This time, Bolt let her lap it up.

"I just don't want her to get too attached..." The dog groaned when he finished the sentence, then added drearily. "She's doing a lot for him."

"Mm-hmm." Mittens responded, before raising her head from the bowl. "But," She began. "Penny would do ten times more for you. She may be treating him nice, but she doesn't..." The feline trailed off.

"Doesn't what?" Bolt asked.

Mittens rolled her eyes. "She... doesn't call him... or any of us her "Good boy" like she calls you, Bolt. You're her special dog and that will never change."

Bolt thought of it for a moment, and knew Mittens was right. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Wags, it's okay." Mittens told him.

For a few minutes it was silent, and Mittens had climbed onto the couch to look out the window. "When are they coming back?" She asked.

"I don't know." The dog responded.

Another minute passed before Mittens climbed down from the couch. She sat next to Bolt, who laid on the ground in a bored manor. "Sorry for asking, but... why do you think nothing's wrong with him?"

Bolt rolled his eyes, as he sat up. He looked around the room and spoke in a tense whispered tone. "I don't like him, Mittens. At first he seemed decent, but not until he started becoming Penny's personal stuffed animal. I said he's "fine" because I just want him gone. But since he's NOT fine, Penny is still going to give him unnecessary attention until he is!"

Mittens wasn't too taken aback by this, but still had other thoughts. "You need to take it easy on him, Bolt. He nearly drowned yesterday!"

"He wouldn't have if he knew how to swim." Bolt added.

"But he _doesn't_! That's why you can't be so hard on him."

"He barely knows how to take care of himself." Bolt shot back. "He can't do anything that any average stray can do! He's the most incompetent canine I've ever seen."

The cat placed her front paw on Bolt's and pressed down hard. Bolt yelped and lifted his wrist in puzzlement. "What was that for?"

"I can't believe you, Bolt! You're never this rude." The cat walked back to the couch and climbed up to the window. "You need to go calm down."

Bolt was still trying to grasp the situation at hand. "But..."

Before he could finish there was a clunk in the back room. He and Mittens exchanged confused and shocked looks before both went racing into the hall and entered Penny's darkened bedroom. Nothing was noticeable, and there was no human figure in there.

"Hello?" Mittens called into the room. "Black... dog?"

Bolt took his glance over to the window, where the curtains were blowing in from the breeze outside. He climbed onto the desk underneath the window, and looked down from the outside.

It was open... and the screen had been forcefully removed from the sides of the window. Mittens climbed up to Bolt's side, and also got a view of the broken screen that now laid in the bushes. She looked out into the streets, but didn't see anything. Bolt shook his head in bewilderment. "How...?"

Mittens glanced over to him, "Celebrate. You got what you wanted... He's gone."

Bolt didn't know what to think. He stood there, gawking down at the empty street for several long seconds.


End file.
